


Tiago: A Goddess of Love, War, Beauty and Magic

by ossriccchau



Series: Merlin Stories and Such [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Gwaine, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Women, Dialogue Heavy, Evil Morgana (Merlin), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), I Love Gwaine, Leon loves the OC, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Most likely slow burn, Not Episode Related, OC is a goddess, Protective Knights (Merlin), Will Follow Plot Lines From Show, Writer also hates Mordred, Writer hates later season Morgana, soft, this will be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: A Goddess comes to Camelot, looking to help the Knights of the Round Table defeat their biggest upcoming enemy, and to get Uther to realize that he's a massive doughhead and can't keep on hating everyone with magic.Or, a Goddess comes to Camelot, and everyone loves her and respects her more than anything. Could be because she's gorgeous, or just because she has more power than any of them could even begin to understand.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Leon/OC, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Stories and Such [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696675
Kudos: 9





	1. An Informal Yet Formal Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you are all doing really well, I am! I'm starting this new book because I have had this idea for a while. To start off, I do know that Tiago does not have an actual meaning, but I gave it a meaning because I really liked the idea of someone being called Tiago, even though she doesn't go by that anymore. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the book!
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

“I demand an audience with the King, and all of his important people,” The woman declared as she walked up to the gates of Camelot. “Who are you and what is your business with him?” The guard asked, looking at the woman in the eyes. “I am a God among men, and my business with him is none of your damn business,” She said, and raised her hand, and the guard could no longer speak nor move. She smiled, and walked forward, and right into the castle itself. When she got to the throne room, she noticed the guards outside the doors. “Hello, you fine young men. I need to get in there,” She said, “I’m afraid _we_ cannot allow that miss, without knowing your business here,” The guard said, “Then _I’m_ afraid you will have to lose your ability to speak,” She said to both of the guards, raised her hand, and they too could no longer speak nor move. She pressed her hand flat against the doors, and they opened, yet they were originally locked, and the guards looked on in confusion.

It was magic of some kind, yet her eyes did not flash gold like a normal sorcerer’s would, they flashed all the colours of the rainbow. They were beautiful, bright, the blues and pinks mixing with the reds and the greens, and every other colour imaginable, it was clear that she was obviously not a normal sorcerer. She walked in, and every person turned to her, their eyebrows raising, some of their jaws dropping.

She was gorgeous, probably the most beautiful woman that any of the people present had ever seen. Her hair was short, cropped just underneath her chin, and it was brown, and looked incredibly soft to the touch. It was wavy in some places, and straight in others, strands of it framing her face. Half of it was tied up on the top of her head, it was messy, but she made it pretty. Her eyes were brown, and were framed by long and thick eyelashes, her eyebrows were nice and thick as well, with a pretty pronounced arch. Her lip shape was pretty, a nice cupid bow, and thin yet not too thin lips. Her teeth were straight, and pearly white. She was dressed in a navy-blue gown that was tight in all the right places and it dragged on the ground, and it showed off her shoulders as it was tied up around her neck, she had a blue wrap around her elbows, draped prettily. She was wearing heels, but you couldn’t see them underneath the dress.

“Hello, boys.” She said, and smirked as she walked in, waving her hand and the door slammed shut behind her. Uther noticed what she had done, and stood up, his eyes wide and scared. “Guards!” He called, “Oh, they will do nothing for you, my lord.” She said, and walked to the end of the table, looking straight at Uther. “Who are you?” He questioned, staring at her with wide eyes. “My name is Tiago, yet I have not gone by that in years, call me Abigail, or Abby, whichever is easier,” She smiled, Gaius gasped at the mention of her name. “Tiago?” He asked, standing up. “Pricelessly,” She smiled, “But you’re a Goddess, what’re you doing in Camelot?” He questioned her. “I’m here to help,” She declared, and smiled at the men sitting at the table, but when she got to Morgana, she scowled, Morgana noticed and frowned.

“If you really are a Goddess, why would you want to help us? Haven’t you got bigger matters to attend to?” Arthur asked, leaning forward in his chair. “I believe in the world you are your band of misfits is going to create. The Knights of the Round Table are good men, your servant is a good man, and you Arthur Pendragon, you are a good man. What you will face in the future, it could bring about the end of Camelot, yet I do not wish for that to happen now or ever, I refuse to let that happen, and so, it will not happen. The power I yield, I have always tried to use it for good, and this is quite possibly the best opportunity I have ever been given to use it for such. I am not a being of magic, so you Uther, could not hurt me in any way, I come from the start of time, and I will be here at the end of it. So, the world will go by my terms, and nobody else’s if I’m destined to live in this world for good. Now, I want all of you out, except for the knights of the round table, and Merlin.” Abigail said, and looked at Uther dead in the eyes.

“You have no right to order me or any of my men around,” Uther said, glaring right back. “I am the reason you are even on this planet, Uther Pendragon. I put you on it, and I will gladly take you out of it. I have every right to tell you to do whatever I please. You and your men, that are not the ones that I said to stay, will leave now, or I will make you rue the day you were ever born. Oh, and Morgana, don’t think for one second that I don’t know what’s going on with you. I will speak to you later, and oh my will you ever regret your actions, and what you will do in the future.” She said, and as she slowly raised her hand, everyone raised with it. She snapped her fingers, and they all began to file out the doors that she had just opened. When they had all left, she waved her hand, seemingly bored, and the doors slammed shut. “Now that I have all of you alone, I already know all of you, but I want you to introduce yourself, one by one, I expect you to stand and speak like a knight, or well however you want to speak, I really don’t care.” She said.

Arthur cleared his throat and stood, “My name is Arthur Pendragon, I am the sole heir to the throne, and the son of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine De Bois. I am the leader of the knights, and broke the knights code by knighting commoners, which is actually something I am quite proud of. I have dedicated my life to Camelot and serving and protecting my people.” He finished and looked at the woman. “Arthur Pendragon you are destined for greatness, and I know that you will get there, and that the people you chose to have around you will help you get there. You are an incredible man, and will be an even better leader,” She said, nodding at the young man, already getting excited to work with all of these men.

Leon stood next, “I am Sir Leon, knight of Camelot, my parents are good people, and we grew up pretty well off. I have served under Uther for many years, and I am dedicated to him and Arthur before anybody else. I am forever grateful to be a knight of the round table. I would protect the people of Camelot with my life and would also die for my fellow knights.” Leon said, and she smirked, she liked this one, he was noble and loyal, and she had always loved people like that. “Leon, you are a good man, a wonderful knight, and one of the most loyal people I have ever gotten the pleasure of talking to. You will do wonderful things, just as you have done in the past. Your loyalty is admirable, and people respect you more than you will ever know.”

Merlin walked forward right after, “My name is Merlin, I come from a small village, Ealdor is what it is called. I am the son of Hunith, and Balinor, who was a dragonlord, and when he died, he passed those powers onto me. I am a warlock, and some call me the most powerful warlock to ever live, it is a lot of handle. I am a servant to the Prince, and he has threatened to have me flogged, put in the stocks for a week, among other things yet I = am happy to be a servant until the day that I die. I have so many abilities and half the time I have no idea what to do with any of them, and the stress I am under is insane and I feel like I’m going to crack at any time. I know that I am loved and that I am cared for, but it is stressful,” Merlin finished, and looked at the Goddess in the eyes. “Merlin, I understand how you feel completely, and I will forever be open to listen to whatever you are going through. You are a good man, and only want the best of those who you love, that is admirable. Keep your head up, young man, many good things are coming your way, and soon everybody will see just how much you've done for them," She said, and smiled at him her face soft and he right away knew that he could trust her with anything and everything. Yet, Arthur raised an eyebrow, at the last sentence, but just decided to let it go, not really knowing if he could trust this woman. 

Gwaine stood next and stared at the woman straight in the eyes. “Gwaine, pleasure to meet you. I am the son of a knight who was killed in battle, and a woman who was left penniless. My sister is Satan’s incarnate, I love taverns, mead, ale, anything in that realm. I never wanted to be a knight, and then I came along little old Merlin, and sold my fucking soul to the King. I don’t regret it though, I am not loyal to the King, I am loyal to Arthur and my fellow knights, and Merlin of course. I would die for this kingdom, and any of the Knights of the round table. I spent a majority of my life fleeing from bar tabs, but it was a good life, but this one seems better.” Gwaine said and smiled at Abigail. “Sir Gwaine, oh I have heard so many things about you, mainly from angry bar owners who never got their money or ale back. You are an excellent knight, a fierce protector, and a good man, no matter how many bar owners will say that you are not. You will do great things Sir Gwaine and honour your father’s memory.” Gwaine nodded at her, and smiled, almost bashfully.

Elyan decided to rise next, “My name is Elyan, I am the son of a blacksmith, and proud of that. I should’ve never become a knight, yet I did, and I owe Arthur my life. I am dedicated to this kingdom and the people who are here. I have worked and worked to become a better knight, yet I still have work to do and I will not rest until I have become the best knight that I can be. I believe I am a loyal man, but everyone has their faults, but I know that I would give my life for Arthur and this kingdom.” Elyan said, wanting his introduction to be short as remaining mysterious just seemed fun to him. “Sir Elyan, you are most definitely a loyal man, loyal to a fault and that is something to admire. You are good with a sword, excellent with a sword if I may say so. You are a man of honour, and I do admire that.” The goddess said, and she smiled at the younger man.

Next was Percival, he was a quiet man, so she truly did not expect much from him, but she knew his answer would be honest. “My name is Percival, my entire family was killed in an attack from Cenred, his death is something that I will always be thankful for. My family is no longer around, but I found a new one within the knights of the round table, Arthur and Merlin and I couldn’t have asked for better. I would give my life for this kingdom, and for any of the people in it.” Percival said, and looked at the woman right in the eyes. “You are a quiet man, Sir Percival, but one of honour and integrity. I respect that, I am sorry about the death of your family, and I will do everything in my power so that you could maybe get the chance to say goodbye to them, if that is something that you would like.” Abigail said, and Percival nodded and smiled softly at the woman.

Lastly, Lancelot stood. “I have wanted to be a knight since I watched the people I love die, I never wanted to be so powerless again. I owe Arthur a great deal, and I owe Merlin even more. I would give my life for this Kingdom any given day of the week and would never regret doing so. Camelot is a wonderful kingdom, and I have found family in my fellow knights and this is something I will forever be grateful for. I achieved my dream by becoming a knight, yet I want to do more, and I want to save more people, and be loyal to the crown.” Lancelot said, “Lancelot, the bravest and most loyal of them all. You are the best example of a true knight, the most loyal and honourable man the knights of Camelot have ever known. I will let you in on something, your destiny was to die at the hands of something incredibly evil, yet I will not let this happen. Not now, and not ever.” She said, and Lancelot smiled, grateful.

“Well, now that the introductions are all over. I will introduce myself so that you really know what you are working with, and so you can choose if you do actually wish to work with me.” Abigail spoke, and glanced at all of the knights in the room. They nodded, and she smiled. “My birth name is Tiago, I am the Goddess of Love, War, Beauty and Magic. I am not a sorcerer, but I have nothing wrong with sorcery, and quite frankly, none of you should have a problem with it either given that it has saved your royal backsides more times than I can count. Tiago means All Powerful in Latin. A Goddess is born, only if their parents were Gods themselves, and then when the parents of the child die, they pass on their status to their child, and then they become the Goddess or God of whatever they were. My parents were the Gods of what I am, they were both incredibly powerful so they were rewarded with more things to be in charge of, and now I’m in charge of it all and quite frankly, it is incredibly stressful and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. My name is Tiago, as I have already said, but I do not go by this name anymore, I go by Abigail, I like it more and it seems more modern. I am here because you will soon face the biggest challenge you will ever have, and that challenge, that woman, is the reason that many of you were destined to meet your end, but I will not allow that. The world that Arthur will create as king, with all of you by his side, that is a world I wish to live in, but I wish for all of you to be there with me. You don’t have to take my help as of now, I can wait, and just think, and I will join you in a second,” She said, and smiled at them all.

“I want your help, if what you say is true, I am not ready to die, and I am definitely not ready to see any of my men die. You seem like a good woman, and you are someone that I want by my side if we have to fight,” Arthur said, and stood up and smiled at the woman. The rest of the knights nodded in agreement and looked up at you as they stood. “Well then good, let’s get to work.” 


	2. Getting together? Yes, I suppose so

It had been a couple of months since the Kingdom of Camelot had accepted Abigail into their lives. It was slow going at first, but all of the knights were very fond of her, and Uther had also begun to like her. Morgana, not so much. Abigail had spoken with Morgana, showed her what she was expected to do in the future, her destiny. Morgana didn’t seem like she had no idea about it, and then she had fled from the kingdom. It was interesting for Abigail, but Arthur and Uther were both heartbroken over her departure. She slowly began to show them what she was destined for, revealing bits and pieces of her future to them as time went on, not wanting to overwhelm them. On the fourth month of Abigail being in Camelot, Arthur had spoken with his father about the possibility of knighting her. At first, Uther was incredibly opposed to this, as he still had trouble accepting the fact that she was magical? But not really magical? He had no idea and was quite frankly confused a lot of the time because of it. Then, he started to like the idea, Abigail had gone on many hunts with the knights of the round table and had saved them from certain death multiple times. Yet, she did not wish to be a knight, and instead asked Arthur for a seat at the round table, and he accepted hastily, wanting to keep her in Camelot.

The entire kingdom had come to adore her. She was kind, helped out everyone that she could, would bring her own money to the families that were struggling to even eat, and would make sure that they were all as comfortable as she could make them. At first, it was hard, but she soon got the hand of it and never wanted to stop. She liked helping the people, and they all loved her. Now, for the knights. Every single knight absolutely loved her, and she had been helping Merlin with his magic on the sides so that nobody knew, and he also had come to adore her and everything that she was. Leon though, Leon took a shine to her and loved being around her and talking to her. He was nervous at the start, but then got so incredibly comfortable with her.=

It started as an accident honestly, Leon had come to her chambers to thank her for helping him with his armour earlier. “My lady, I wanted to thank you for helping me in and out of my armour on the training field today,” Leon said, and smiled at her. She was shorter than him, and she looked up at him and smiled. “Sir Leon, how many times will I have to tell you to just call me Abigail or Abby, and you’re welcome, it was nice to help.” She said, and he smiled bashfully, “Habit, sorry,” He said, and let out a little laugh. “Come in, have a drink,” Abigail said, and opened the door a bit wider. He nodded, and walked in. He wasn’t wearing any of his armour anymore, and was just wearing a pair of black breeches, and red tunic that had the laces at the top of his chest. “Sit, you must be tired, I’ll get you a drink,” She smiled. She was offered a servant when she was first welcomed to Camelot, but she had quickly said no, saying that she could do any of what they did, for herself, and didn’t need to be helped, and also treating someone like they were below her just didn’t sit right with her. He walked over and sat at one of the seats at the large table located in the center of the room.

She brought over a pitcher of wine that had been left in there from dinner, and two glasses. She set them down, and sat across from him, and poured him a glass. “How long have you been serving under Uther?” She asked, “Many years, my lady. The best years of my life,” Leon smiled, and took a sip from his glass. “What made you want to come to Camelot, it seems like you have magic and you had to know that you would be in great danger if Uther didn’t believe you being a Goddess,” Leon questioned, and she smiled and looked into her chalice. “Many reasons,” She said, “Tell me, I’ve got the time,” Leon replied.

“I came to Camelot knowing that Arthur was in danger, but also knowing his, Merlin’s, and the Knights of the Round Table’s destiny. I knew that Uther would probably be opposed to me, and I was ready for that, and was ready to convince him otherwise, but Gaius backed me up, and the kingdom seemed to like me, so he let it slide and I knew I wouldn’t have to turn him bald, even though that would be fun. Ah, another reason. I am the Goddess of love, and many people here in Camelot are destined to be with each other, but it wasn’t going to happen without a little push. Including Percival and Gwaine, they were not going to end up together, yet they are destined to be together. Getting them together, and hopefully getting Merlin and Arthur together in the future will definitely be one of my highlights in Camelot. Camelot needs the aid of magic to thrive and prosper, especially when Arthur is king, and I knew Camelot would not accept magic so easily, and so I wanted to get it going as soon as possible.” She finished and downed the rest of her wine. Leon looked on in shock, “You didn’t come for your own benefit?” He questioned and poured her some more of the wine.

“Sir Leon, the possibility of me being murdered was way too high for me to come for my own benefit. It is incredibly hard to kill me, but it can be done.” She said and smirked up at him from under her eyelashes. It was then, lit up by the candles, as she stared at him, that Leon truly realized just how beautiful she actually was. He knew she was beautiful when they first met, and every other time they had spoken, but now that he got the chance to actually look at her, she was drop dead gorgeous. “What? What’re you staring at me for?” She laughed and took the chalice away from her face. “You’re beautiful, truly. You’re incredibly gorgeous,” Leon said, and put his cup down on the table, and looked her right in the eye. She smiled, “Thank you, you’re very handsome, Sir Leon.” She and replied and watched as he stood up and walked over to her, until he was practically standing above her. He smiled, and leant down, and pressed his lips to hers, he really hoped he was reading the signs right. Oh, was he reading them right.

She giggled against his mouth and kissed him back. The kiss was slow at first, but then it sped up, and as Leon picked up her up from her seat, and she wrapped her legs around him, and then he sat where she was, she smiled and pulled away from him. She looked down at him, as she was straddling his lap, and smirked, “You really are fucking beautiful,” He said, and leant up and pressed kisses to her neck, but she caught his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. The grip Leon had on her waist got tighter and tighter as things began to escalate, and then she rolled her hips, cautious, and he let out a moan, and mumbled ‘fuck’ underneath his breath. Happy with the reaction, she rolled her hips again, “You better not do that if you don’t want this to go any further,” And in response, she rolled her hips again and he laughed and stood up with her in his arms, and threw her gently on the bed.


End file.
